Is It Love?
by Green-Jelly
Summary: There is a new boy who just moved in up the street. Casey might like him, but is there someone else after her?[Discalimer: I DON'T OWN LWD!]A.N.I am redoing the end and making it much better, and also a Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

Is It Love? 

**This is just a set up of the story. I am hoping to fix this story up, and make it a Dasey. Please review. **

Chapter 1-

Sam and Casey just broke up a week ago, and Casey has finally completely gotten over him. She has been hanging out with Emily a lot because she hasn't been with Sam.

"Hey Em." Casey said as she went up to her locker.

"Hey, did you see Derek this morning. Boy is he hot today."

"Yes I saw him, no he's not, gross, and I told you not to talk about that stuff with me." Casey said trying to get Derek's picture out of her head.

"Well, we better get to class, because we're almost late." Emily said a little panicked.

"Okay." Casey and Emily started walking, and happened to pass Sam and Derek.

"Hey Emily, Hey Casey." Sam seemed to mumble that last part, but it seemed to Casey that he had happily said 'Emily'.

'_Is he flirting with Emily I can't believe him….wait Casey, get a hold of yourself, you're over him.'_

"Hey Sam, Hi Derek." Emily said avoiding Derek's eyes.

RINGGGGG!!!

"Oh, no I'm late. I've got to go." Casey said panicking.

"Chill, it's just the tardy bell. We aren't counted absent yet." Derek said casually.

"Well, I still don't want to be late." Casey said. "Bye."

_After School_

As Casey walked home she was a little lonely. Emily had to stay after school to study so Casey just walked along looking at the sidewalk and thinking. She completely blocked the rest of the world out.

_'I can't believe I was LATE. It was all Derek's fault. If we had just kept walking...I blame a lot of things on Derek. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe it was Sam because..._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she ran into a boy and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry." Casey said without even looking up. "I wasn't looking and..."

She suddenly stopped when she looked up. She was looking into beautiful brown eyes. The cutest she had ever seen.

"No it was my fault. I was running, and knocked you down. Anyway, I'm Chad. I just moved in yesterday. What's your name?"

_'He has the cutest eyes, the cutest voice, Oh, my gosh…that smile.'_

Casey's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she should say something. Then she managed,

"Hi I'm Casey. I live just three houses down from here. Welcome to the neighborhood. Anyway I have to go, because I promised to baby-sit Marti, my step sister. See you around."

"See ya."

_'Oh My Gosh. Why did I babble on like that? OOOH...I am so mad at myself. He is so cute.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

As Casey got home, as much as she knew it wasn't going to happen, she hoped that Derek would baby-sit.

"Hey Casey, glad your home. George and I are leaving in 5 minutes. Lizzie is upstairs with Edwin doing homework, Marti is painting in the kitchen and…" Nora said as she faded off while reaching into her purse.

"I know, and Derek isn't home." Casey finished for her.

"Thank you so much for baby-sitting, Casey." Nora then turned toward the stairs and yelled, "Hurry up George, we are going to be late." then turned back to Casey and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Mom." Casey said shooing her and George, who just came downstairs, out the door.

As Casey went into the kitchen she saw paint all over the refrigerator door.

"Marti! What are you doing?" Casey said in amazement.

"I'm painting a pony." Marti answered excited.

"Let's go wash off the pony." Casey said unhappily.

After about an hour of washing Marti and the refrigerator and finally getting Marti to play with dolls in her room, Casey went into the living room. She found Derek sitting in his usual chair watching hockey.

"So, how's Marti the monster?" asked Derek with his usual smirk.

"Horrible." answered Casey while plopping down onto the couch, not caring that she would have to watch hockey. "First I find her in the kitchen and the refrigerator is covered in paint, and she says…"

Casey is interrupted as Derek puts up his hand and says sounding very distracted by the TV "Don't care."

With that Casey got up and went to her room to do homework. She really didn't get much done, because Marti kept coming in and when she finally stopped barging into Casey's room, Casey would start thinking about Chad. Once Casey finally was ready to actually work, it was dinner time.

"Casey, Derek, dinner!" Nora shouted.

Derek and Casey went downstairs and smelled something very inedible smelling.

"What's for dinner?" Derek asked plopping into his chair.

"Goat-cheese pizza." George answered bringing out a steaming plate of pizza.

"I'm not hungry." Casey said heading back up to her room.

"I'll have some." Derek said grabbing a piece and lathering it in tomato sauce.

_After Dinner_

Just as Casey finished her homework, Emily called.

"Hello?" Casey said answering her phone.

"Hey Casey, I have got to talk to you." Emily said sounding excited.

"What?"

"Okay so I was walking around, because I was bored and I saw this really cute boy across the street."

"Was his name Chad?"

"Well, I was going to talk to him, but then I got scared and went home. Why would you guess his name is Chad?"

"I met him on the way home from school, well actually he ran into me."

"Oh, well if you met him then you should know more than me, tell me everything."

Casey told Emily every little detail of what happened.

When they finally hung up it was 10:00.

"Well, I better get to bed." Casey said to herself.

Casey then heard a knock on her door and saw Derek walk into her room.

"You know, you're supposed to wait for me to say 'come in'." Casey said irritated.

"Whatever. I just came in here to tell you, you left your bra in the bathroom this morning." Derek said holding up her pink bra.

"Get Out!" Casey said grabbing her bra and pushing Derek out.

"Goodnight." Derek said with a huge smirk.

"Leave!" Casey shouted and slammed the door just as Derek got out.

**I'm not changing much for these first chapters, just some errors I find. I will start changing a lot more in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love hearing your opinions. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 3-

As Casey woke up the next morning all she could think about was Chad. His eyes, his smile, his voice…everything. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Casey went downstairs, grabbed an apple and left for school. Emily was coming toward her, but she didn't notice, because she was still thinking about Chad.

"Hey Case." Emily said walking up to Casey.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Casey said looking up at Emily.

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. Once they got to their lockers, Emily finally said

"What is wrong with you? You usually talk a lot more than this."

"Well, I was just thinking." Casey said coming out of her daze.

"About something or someone?" Emily asked.

"Well…someone. I'm thinking about Chad. I can't stop thinking about him." was Casey's answer.

"Oh." Emily said sounding a little disappointed. "You must really like him."

"Ya, but I hardly know him so it's no big deal." Casey said trying to erase the thought from her mind.

Just then the bell rang so both Casey and Emily headed to class without saying anything more.

_After School_

Casey and Emily were walking home talking about the geometry homework when suddenly Chad came up to them.

"Hi Casey and……Casey's friend." Chad said

"Hi Chad, this is my friend Emily. She lives right next door to me." Casey said while Emily and Chad shook hands.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could show me around the neighborhood. You know, show me the store, movies, video arcade, and whatever else there is." Chad said with hope in his voice.

"Sure we just have to put our book bags down." Casey said very happy to help him.

"Thanks."

"Oh my gosh Casey, this is your chance. You and him can walk around together." Emily said while they stopped at Emily's house.

"No, because your coming." Casey said pulling Emily's arm. "I thought you liked him too, though?"

"No, you obviously know him and like him more than I do." Emily said looking down.

"Are you sure, Emily?" Casey questioned feeling concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emily answered reassuringly.

"Well, ok, but you're still coming."

"No because…my mom needs my help with her…baking."

"What, no! You have to come."

"Well, I'm not, so you better get going so you don't keep him waiting."

"Fine, but only because he's really cute."

"Yesss! Bye."

"Bye."

'_Well, at least this isn't a bad thing.' _Casey thought

Casey put her bag down and walked over to where Chad was standing.

"Emily can't come, because her mom needed her help in the kitchen." Casey lied.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. I am the worst liar ever.'_

"Oh, okay." Chad said with fake sadness in his tone.

'_Wow, he believed me.'_

Casey and Chad walked around, and Casey showed him the store, movies, video arcade, library, a few restaurants, the schools, and ice cream parlor. They bought ice cream then headed home.

"Well, that's about it. Boring neighborhood, huh." Casey said, pausing between sentences to lick her ice cream.

"I like this neighborhood." Chad said looking around while licking his melting ice cream.

"I've only lived here a couple years, and I already got over that thrill." Casey said knowingly

Chad laughed then licked his ice cream. At that moment they got to Casey's house. Chad showed where he lived, and they said goodbye. Chad then quickly kissed Casey on her cheek and left.

"Oh My Gosh. He Just Kissed Me." Casey said to herself before going inside, running upstairs, and calling Emily to tell her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Derek heard Casey come in the door about an hour after school was over. Then he heard her run up the stairs at lightning speed and run into her room.

'_What's up with her.' _thought Derek.

When Derek heard Casey pick up the phone, he decided to find out and picked up his phone to listen to the conversation.

"Hurry up…Emily, pick up the phone." Casey said while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily said on the other end.

"Well, it took you long enough." Casey said irritated.

"What?" Emily answered surprised.

"It doesn't matter, because I have to tell you something."

"Well…"

"Okay Chad and I walked around and I showed him everything. We were having a great time. We even bought ice cream at the ice cream parlor."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we were saying goodbye, and he kissed me on the cheek before he left." Casey said sounding SO excited.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily shouted.

After that Derek put his phone down disgusted. He didn't hang up, because Casey would have heard him, but he could hear everything Casey said for the rest of the night. Derek just lied on his bed and stared at his ceiling thinking.

'_How could she like that new kid and not someone hot like me? Wait, did I just think that? I must be going crazy. I really need some sleep.'_

The next day at lunch Casey saw Chad and went to sit with him.

"Can I sit here?" asked Casey already knowing the answer.

"Sure." Chad said while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I didn't know you were going to this school." Casey said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I had to go to school somewhere, and since this one is within walking distance, why not go to this school."

"That makes sense."

"I was wondering…" Chad started.

"What?" asked Casey.

"Well, do you want to do something after school, like see a movie or something?" Chad asked nervously.

"You mean just you and me?" asked Casey

"Uhh…yeah." Chad said not looking up.

"Sure. What movie do you want to see?"

"You can decide." Chad said grateful that she's going.

"Why don't we both decide at the movie theater?"

"Okay." Chad said.

Casey and Chad talked for the rest of lunch. After lunch when Casey went to class she told Emily about all of it. After school Emily and Casey walked home together, and when Casey got home she went straight to her room.

Casey soon heard a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" asked Nora from outside her room.

"Sure." Casey said distracted.

When Nora came in there where clothes everywhere.

"What are you doing?" asked Nora surprised.

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight." said Casey holding up clothes in front of her mirror then shaking her head, throwing them on her bed, and getting more clothes.

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Nora

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. Can I go with Chad to the movies tonight?" asked Casey

"Who's Chad?"

"He just moved a few day's ago."

"Well, okay..." Nora said.

"Yesss!" Casey said with excitement.

"But I need to meet him first."

"Darn." Casey said. "He's coming over to pick me up, so you can meet him then." Casey said while holding up an outfit and finally agreeing to it.

"What do you think about this? I look nice, but not to nice right?"

"I like it." Nora said

_6:00_

There was a knock on the door, then an "I'll get it" and finally Casey opened the front door.

"Hey, you look great Casey." Chad said.

"Thanks. Come on in." Casey answered. "My parents want to meet you before we leave, they are so irritating."

"It's fine." Chad said politely.

"Hello Chad." George said shaking Chad's hand.

"Hi." Nora said also shaking Chad's hand.

After an introduction and many questions they finally left for the movies. It was already 6:20.

They decided on 'Epic movie' and had a great time. After the movie Chad took Casey home. They were on Casey's front steps saying goodnight.

"I had a great time Casey." Chad said

"Me too. Well, goodnight." Casey answered.

"Goodnight." Chad said while leaning in toward Casey and kissing her. There kiss lasted about 5 seconds, and then Derek just happened to open the door and interrupt.

"Well, I see you two have really bonded." Derek said hiding his jealousy with a smirk.

"De-REK! Goodnight Chad." Casey said very irritated.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Chad said turning around and leaving.

"Ugh! You are just so irritating. I don't barge in on you when you have some bimbo with you." Casey practically yelled in Derek's face then ran up to her room.

Once more Casey talked all night with Emily, but this time Derek couldn't bare to listen and just fell into a troubled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The next morning Chad walked to school with Casey and Emily. They all talked about school, and tests, and all that stuff. When they got to school Emily started walking to her locker and so did Casey until Chad pulled her aside.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Chad said half whispering.

"You just did." said Casey with a smile.

"Casey, I'm being serious." Chad said annoyed.

"Okay. What do you want to ask me?"

"I'm not sure if what happened last night already means this, but do you want to be my girlfriend."

"I'm not sure what last night meant, but I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Great." Chad said while putting his arm around Casey's waist and start walking towards Casey's locker.

They both had huge smiles on there face when they got to Casey's locker.

"What's up with you two?" Emily asked confused.

"I have to get my books, but I'll see you at lunch?" Chad said in a question.

"Sure." Casey agreed.

"Bye." Chad said walking away.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Okay…spill." Emily said turning back to her best friend.

"Okay, you know what happened last night."

"Yeah, Derek interrupted and you got mad."

"NO, before that!"

"Yah, I know." Emily answered laughing.

"Well, just now, Chad asked me to be his girlfriend." Casey said smiling that huge smile again.

"Oh My Gosh!"

Just then the bell rang and they both headed off to class. Emily kept blabbing about Casey's bf all day, so by lunch everyone knew.

_Lunch_

"Wow, that new guy got a girlfriend pretty fast, don't you think?" Sam said to Derek.

"Why does it matter?" Derek said hiding his jealousy.

"Well, he might be knocking you off your thrown." Sam said chuckling a little.

"Yeah, right. With Casey as his girlfriend that is never going to happen." Derek answered laughing.

Casey, Emily, and Chad had lunch together. After awhile Casey suddenly remembered that she forgot to get a library book for her project.

"Oh my gosh…I just remembered that I have to go to the library and get a book for my social studies project." Casey said gathering her things in a panic.

"Well, I'll see you after school." Chad said.

"See you later." Emily said stuffing some food into her mouth.

Once Casey was gone, and Emily was done chewing, Emily started a conversation.

"Only Casey would be rushing off to the library." Emily said laughing. "I do always get a good grade partnered with her."

"So, you partner with Casey a lot?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, all the time. She is my best friend." Emily said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Yeah, well did you want to do something after school?" Chad asked looking very interested.

"Umm…You mean you, me, and Casey or…" Emily trailed off thinking about what Chad was doing.

"Well, I was thinking about it being just you and me, maybe a movie." Chad said very confidently all of a sudden.

'_I can't believe he is cheating on Casey…with me. Well, maybe he isn't. Maybe he wants to go as friends. I'll go, and find out. If he tries to hit on me I'll tell Casey. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And where did all this confidence come from?'_

"Well, okay, you and me, going as friends." Emily said.

_After School _

Casey and Emily walked out of the school building. Emily saw Chad and told Casey she had to go back to the library.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Oh…because, I have to get a book for the social studies project." Emily said before running back into the building.

"That was weird." Casey said to herself.

Casey saw Chad and started to walk toward him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Chad said putting his arm out for Casey to take.

"Sure." Casey said taking Chad's arm.

They walked to Casey's house then Chad made up a lame excuse why he couldn't stay, and headed back to the school. About half-way there he met up with Emily and they headed to the movies.

They decided on seeing Ghost rider. About half-way through the movie Chad did something Emily was wishing he wouldn't from the beginning of the movie.

Chad turned to look at Emily, and she turned toward him. He smiled and she returned it. Then, Chad turned toward Emily and pressed his lips against hers. Emily soon realized what was going on and broke the kiss immediately.

"What were you thinking, you are terrible!!!" Emily shouted than ran out of the theater and ran all the way home.

As soon as Emily was in her room with her door locked she started thinking

'_How will I tell Casey?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-

'_Okay, I'll just go up to Casey's door and tell her to break up with Chad because he tried to hit on me. No, I can't say that.' _Emily thought as she paced around her room thinking of what to say to Casey about what had happened the night before.

Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Emily said, and Casey walked in.

'_Okay, come on Emily, it's now or never.' _Just as Emily was about to say what had happened last night Casey started speaking.

"Do you know what is going on with Chad, because he was acting really weird at school today?" Casey said sounding really worried.

"Well, actually…I have to tell you something Casey. It's about Chad." Emily said patting the seat next to her on the bed for Casey to sit down.

"What?" Casey asked sitting down next to Emily.

"Last night, Chad and I went to a movie. I was just going to see if he was-" Emily was cut off by Casey shouting.

"You went to the movies with him! I thought you were my friend!" Casey screamed at Emily, then turned on her heal and started walking away.

"No Casey, you don't understand, I was just-" Emily was again cut off by Casey.

"I Don't Care!!!" Casey screamed than ran out of the house and cried all the way home.

Once at home and safe in her room Casey stopped crying and called Chad. She had realized that not only had her best friend betrayed her, but her boyfriend had been a part of it.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi, it's Casey." Casey said.

"Oh hey." Chad answered. "What's up?"

"I was talking to Emily and she said that-" Casey was cut off by Chad.

"I know, you probably are taking her side, but I think you should know what really happened."

"What are you talking about? The only thing I heard was that you two went to the movies together." Casey said suspiciously.

"Oh, by what happened last night I would have suspected that Emily would have made up a story."

"What happened?"

"Well, Emily had asked me to go to the movies and I thought this was to build a friendship. I was wrong. Half-way through the movie Emily leaned in to kiss me, but I got up and told her that you were my girlfriend, and left the theater."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Chad said with fake sympathy.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up with me." Casey said and they hung up soon after.

'_Wow. Chad turned out to be a better friend than Emily.'_

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm going to totally re-write the rest of the story, so please review and stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

For the next few days, Casey avoided Emily as much as she could. Her and Chad were getting as close as ever. Whenever Chad had the chance he tried to get Emily to forgive him and go out with him again, but she just ignored him and avoided him as much as she could. Finally, Chad couldn't take it. He really wanted that second girlfriend, so he went to get some advice. The only person he could think of is the most popular guy in the whole school. The guy that had gone out with almost every girl in their grade. Derek Venturi.

"Hey! Derek!" Chad called trying to catch up with him in the hallway.

"Hi." Derek said once Chad was walking along with him and Sam.

"Hey, I need some girl advice." Chad mumbled thinking this wasn't such a great idea anymore.

"Really? 'Cause I thought you were going out with _Casey_." Derek said with such venom that Chad was thinking of leaving.

"Well, I am, I sort of want to go out with Emily, but she won't talk to me."

"Yeah, she was telling me about that. I see why she isn't talking to you." Sam said knowingly.

"Why do you like Emily more? If you like her a lot, I guess you got to impress her or something." Derek said not really caring as they stopped at his locker.

"I never said I like Emily more…" Chad said with a smirk very similar to Derek's.

"You want to go out with both of them?" Derek questioned looking up.

"Well, yeah, and I thought you could help me seeing as you are _The_ Derek Venturi." Chad said hoping sucking up to him would help.

"You know, if you want two girlfriends, you might want to choose two girls that aren't _best friends_." Derek said putting a couple books in his messy backpack.

"Yeah, well I'm already after the two of them, so…will you help me?" Chad asked with hope heard clearly in his voice.

Derek didn't want to burst his bubble-heck he didn't care! But, either way, he wasn't going to help this guy keep his step-sister as a girlfriend. To…protect her, right? Right?

"No." Derek said flatly.

"No?"

"No." And with that, he slammed his locker shut and strode down the hall and disappeared around the corner with Sam not far behind.

"What was that about?" Sam questioned after a while.

"I'm not helping that guy keep Casey as a girlfriend." Derek answered before thinking.

"Oh, really? Why is that, Derek? You don't know anyone else that might want to date her, do you?" Sam asked knowingly.

"What? I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I don't know. Forget it." Derek said giving up.

"Alright, man. But, I have no problem with it. I mean, you two aren't technically blood-related." Sam said regretting it the moment it left his lips.

He was soon pinned up against the lockers begging for mercy.

**Haha. I liked that ending. I'm sorry it's so short, but I've got some writers block. If anyone has ideas for what should happen, PLEASE let me know. Anyone, just give me whatever ideas you have. Thanks!**


End file.
